In such a conventional fur-cutting apparatus (as it is described approximately in German Pat. No. 1 410 336), the rake is arranged rigidly. It has been proven that in spite of this rake, which actually is supposed to wipe the cut fur strips off from the tips of the needles, the fur strips are caught on the tips of the needles, which is particularly the case with long-hair furs. The caught fur strips are then carried along by the porcupine and are pulled between the prongs. In such a case, the apparatus must then be stopped and the strips of fur must be pulled out individually by means of a suitable tool and must be released from the needles. This is a time-consuming operation, especially since the individual cut strips of fur have only a width of approximately 4 to 6 mm. and a plurality of such strips of fur is arranged side-by-side. Also the strips of fur, if they are caught on the porcupine, are not placed, as desired, exactly parallel to one another on a carrier plate. However, this parallel placement is important for the further processing of the strips of fur.
The basic purpose of the invention is to provide a fur-cutting apparatus of the above-mentioned type, in which the cut strips of fur are reliably released from the porcupine and are placed perfectly parallel to one another on the carrier plate.
This is achieved according to the invention by pivotally supporting the rake about an axis which is arranged parallel to the porcupine axis and by said rake being drivable through a gearing which is provided between the porcupine axis and the rake, which gearing effects a movement of the free ends of the prongs which is substantially radially outwardly and inwardly relative to the porcupine.
Through the movable rakes, the cut strips of fur are lifted off perfectly from the tips of the needles and a catching of the strips of fur on the porcupine and a jamming of same between the prongs of the rake is thus avoided. At the same time, however, it is also achieved, that through the systematic lifting off of the strips of fur from the needles, these are placed in the desired order exactly parallel to one another on the carrier plate. Since the snagging of the strips of fur is with certainty avoided in the new apparatus, the new apparatus requires less attention by the operator and furthermore it permits also a higher operating speed. The new apparatus is also distinguished by a relatively simple design.